My brother's best friend, my best friend's brother
by dutchfrustration
Summary: Hi guys, so I was thinking about mixing up divergent and the vampire academy, I really don't know why, haha. In this story everybody is human. It's sort of divergent, but the dauntless people are assigned as the "guardians" to the people in the other factions. If you don't understand me, you will find out soon enough what I mean. Have fun reading, I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1: Choosing ceremony

**Hi guys, so I was thinking about mixing up divergent and the vampire academy, I really don't know why, haha. In this story everybody is human. It's sort of divergent, but the dauntless people are assigned as the "guardians" to the people in the other factions. If you don't understand me, you will find out soon enough what I mean. Have fun reading, I hope you'll like it. Comments and corrections are always helpful! **

Chapter one : Choosing ceremony

ROSE P.O.V.

In one week, I will turn 17. But sadly enough, today I will have to choose what I'll do the rest of my life. I was born in abnegation, trained to be selfless. But I don't want this to do anymore. I want to go to dauntless, to protect the people who need it. And, of course, to be with my older brother, Tobias again.

Tris P.O.V.

"Beatrice Prior, please come forward". I walk to the bowls, were I let a drop of blood choose my destination of life. My test came out as divergent, so it didn't really help me. I want to protect people, but I'm not that strong. I want to help the factionless, but I'm not that selfless. I want to know everything there is to know, but I can't keep studying every second of my life. I want to be careless, but I care way too much, and I want to be honest, but after hearing you're divergent, you definitely can't do that. "Beatrice, it's your choice, you can choose between candor, amity, erudite, abnegation and of course dauntless." I hesitate but close my eyes. I cut my hand, and hold it above a bowl. It drops, and a crowd behind me starts cheering.

Tobias P.O.V.

This is the day, that I meet the new initiates. I hope my little sister is one of them, because I couldn't handle her being gone forever. I wait with my best friends, Zeke and Dimitri. We were just talking about work, when suddenly someone jumps down the net. "Abnegation? That's a first" says Zeke. I laugh, but then, the girl looks up. She is beautiful, not hot, but really beautiful. I stare a little too long, and she starts to blush. "Hi, welcome to dauntless, what's your name?". I help her out of the net. She is small, but I'm sure she can handle this all. "My name is uhm.. Be… my name is Tris." She has a voice like an angel, but I shouldn't forget, that she is only 16, and I'm 18. "Welcome to Dauntless" Dimitri says.

Dimitri P.O.V.

The first girl who jumped, did leave an impression to Four. Stupid little boys falling in love. Zeke and Four are both 18, but I am 24. I was born in dauntless, and I stayed there. Never really been in love, but had the chances enough. Because my father is Russian, I could only speak Russian when I was little, so now I have a Russian accent, which every girl loves. "Rose! I thought I would never see you again, oh you're so beautiful". I turned around to see who Four was talking to, and I was amazed. There was a beautiful girl, long dark brown curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, a smile every guy falls for, and a really curvy body for a girl from abnegation, like a really hot body. Damn it Dimitri, she is 16, you're 24, stop thinking these things. "Dimitri, Zeke come, meet my little sister, Rosemarie Hathaway." I was confused, Hathaway? But Four's last name was Eaton? "You do not have a lot in common, except that you both have amazing looks." Says Zeke. "She was adopted when she was 4, her parents didn't really take care of her, because they are guardians, so my mum took her in and right now, I love her as a sister I had my whole life."

**So.. This was my first chapter. I'm not really satisfied with it, so maybe later on there will be some changes, but then I will publish it again, so you'll know when the changes are made. I would love to hear what you guys think, and if there are questions or anything, just ask in the review or PM me.**

**Xx DutchFrustration**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting again (Part 1)

**Okay guys. I am so so so so so sorry. I have been through a hectic and stressful period, so I didn't really have time to write new chapters. But now, I do ****J**

**I hope you guys still want to read it.**

_ROSE P.O.V._

When I saw him standing there, everything came back. The drama I've been through in my past, the pain my parents put me through, and how he, the most amazing person ever, was there for me every second of the day. He was my hope, my future. When he left, my world crashed down, but I understood. No one wanted to stay with Marcus, my adoptive father. Why would they, he is abusive, careless, and even worse than my real parents, but after Evelyn died, I stayed, because of him. And then he left, and I had to stay another two years. Here I am, standing in front of him again, and the only thing I could do was run to him, run into his arms. Run into Tobias' arms. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. I heard voices, so I looked up and there was he, the most handsome man in the world. He has this silk dark brown hair to his shoulders, these chocolate brown eyes, and when he talks, he has this amazing accent. After a while staring at him, I suddenly realized, he was staring back. He walks, with the other guy, to us. "Dimitri, Zeke come, meet my little sister, Rosemarie Hathaway."

_TRIS P.O.V_

I was the first one to jump, but they were more excited to see the second girl. Especially the guy who helped me out of the net. I don't really care, it's even better, because now, I'm not in the spotlight. The girl is really beautiful, and she looks really sweet, but also strong. I wonder who she is. When they stopped talking, the other initiates jumped in, and I met them all. I was right, Rose is really sweet. I hope we will be great friends, because right now, she is the only one talking to me. Four walks us around the building, showing us everything. When we got to our "room" I was shocked, but I wasn't the only one. In abnegation it was absurd that boys and girls slept in one room before marriage, but here they even have to shower together. We all are getting ready for bed, but I can't find Rose anywhere.

_TOBIAS P.O.V._

"Hey Rose, Zeke is having some party tonight in his dorm, do you want to come along? Meet some people here in dauntless and catch up? You can bring a friend of course if you're scared to feel alone, but I would really like it if you would come. I missed you sis." I did really want to catch up with her, of course I would, but I also want her to feel home here. I want her to stay, to get through initiation and stay, forever here with me, so I can protect her. It was the biggest mistake of my life, to leave her alone with Marcus. When I hugged her, I saw the scars on her arms and in her neck. I don't know what she has been through the last two years, but I'm pretty sure, it went way too far. "Yes sure To…" "Please don't call me that, people don't know my real name here, from now on, when we're not alone, I want you to call me Four okay?" "Okay, Four, I would love to come. I think I'm going to ask Tris to come along, it looks like she doesn't feel home right now, a bit uncomfortable, so I will bring her alone, see you in the pit at 8?" I nod, and walk to Zeke's dorm, to help him set everything up.

_DIMITRI P.O.V._

Zeke is always good at these things, being social, having parties, getting enough alcohol for his parties. There was loud music, and a lot of drunk people dancing. I was dancing with Tasha right now. I have been "dating" her since the first week I have been here. It isn't really dating, we only have been on one date. It's more like friends with benefits. I tried to have feelings for her, but I can't force them. While we were dancing I was drinking some beer, I don't want to get drunk tonight. "Hey Dimitri, want to do some of your special shots?" My "special" shots, are just shots of Russian vodka. Four, Zeke and I take all three shots. When I put my last one on the table, I look up, and there she is. "Hey guys, leave some for me? Hahaha." I love her laugh, her eyes, the dress she is wearing, the way her heels make her legs seem longer. What the hell Dimitri, she is 16, and you have Tasha. "So this is Tris, the girl who jumped first." Also known as the girl who Four had a crush on. After some talking, the five of us took some more shots. I noticed that Tris and Rose never drank before, because from three shots, they are pretty drunk. Tasha pulls me back to the dancefloor, and we start dancing again. After a few minutes, I see Rose dancing too. With another guy. I thought his name was Eddie? No, no that's the other guy. His name was Mason. They seem pretty close right now, too close. "Hey Dimka, can we go to your room?" I smile at Tasha, but I don't really want to. Zeke is my savior. "Hey everybody who are not invited personally by me, leave, the others, let's play some Candor and Dauntless." I see that everyone is leaving, except for me, Four, Rose, Tris, Tasha, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Mason, Eddie, Adrian and Peter. We sit in a circle, me between to Rose and Tasha. "Okay, since this is my room, I begin. Let me think…. Dimitri, candor or dauntless?" "If you say candor, you're a pansycake." "Uriah shut up, okay Dimitri what will it be?" "I pick, dauntless." "Kiss the girl in the room you feel most attracted to at the moment."

**So I left you guys with a sort of cliffhanger. What did you think of the second chapter? I hope you all liked it. Please review and follow. I hope to upload tomorrow, or Sunday. See ya**

**Xx DutchFrustration**


End file.
